


took my heart for a carousel ride

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carousels, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Luna pulls you along and through the lines and tosses a few coins to the man running the  carousel. Her hair flies behind her and falls into your face and all you can do is smile and try and keep up as she jumps onto the grey platform.She turns to you, her face lit up and your heart flips, “Will you sit on the horse next to mine?”“Of course,” you tell her. “I love you,” you say to her in your head.





	took my heart for a carousel ride

Luna pulls you along and through the lines and tosses a few coins to the man running the  carousel. Her hair flies behind her and falls into your face and all you can do is smile and try and keep up as she jumps onto the grey platform.

 

She turns to you, her face lit up and your heart flips, “Will you sit on the horse next to mine?”

 

“Of course,” you tell her. “I love you,” you say to her in your head.

 

You walk around the carousel with her once, twice, then-Luna’s pulling you along again and she stops in front of a beautiful brown horse with a green painted saddle and golden tassels in their mane. She pats him and her face turns sad, “It must not be very nice, stuck here all day Mx. Horse.”

 

Horses can’t talk, let alone carousel horses. But this one seems to blink for a moment, alive for a moment. It’s the same way you feel whenever the blonde, wild haired girl looks at you and gives you one of those smiles that makes the world turn backwards. Luna pats the horse once more before turning back to you, “Mx. Horse is for you, if that’s alright.”

 

Your jaw opens a little and you nod and turn around, “Which one is yours, then?” Luna steps over to a bluish grey horse with a strange armour like saddle. It’s the type of horse you always picked when Fred and George made a fuss of finding you the flowery girly ones when you were little because you're a _girl_ so you _must've_ wanted the flowery ones.

 

Luna smiles again, and you stumble over yourself to help her up onto her carousel horse, it makes her giggle when you pat the horse and tell it to take good care of her. Her giggle sends your stomach a flutter and you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear and hope your blush isn’t too obvious.

 

You rush to get onto your own horse, but not without pulling out your wand and murmuring a spell to make the horses fly a little higher than they should, Luna’s looking the other way but when the carousel starts to turn and she notices your heart stutters at the look on her face.

 

As the music plays and the horses leap round and round and Luna seems to lean into the notes a sigh escapes your lips and suddenly, your new favourite song is carousel music.

 


End file.
